Ohayo!
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Eriol, a guy with painful past. He pushes everyone away afraid to hurts again. She knows he is despised. And, she really wants to save him from himself and his illness. ET. 'Complete'
1. Meeting

Title: Ohayo!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
"Alright students, all stand up!" Miyuki-sensei says sternly as she arranges her books. All of the students rush out of the class as if they haven't eaten for about hundred of years.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miyuki-sensei (tacher) is so grumpy! I think a lot more wrinkles will appear on her face," Chiharu giggles.  
  
"Sou ka (That's true)! If she behaves like Asako-sensei(teacher), she'll maybe will looks like her age. I mean, she's only 27 and she looks like 31 years old woman." Naoko adds dully as she sips her drinks. They are sitting under a shady Sakura tree, having their food.  
  
"Demo(but) .I like her way of teaching though. She could gives us a very clear information of the Algebraic formulas," Tomoyo bites her sushi. Sakura pats Tomoyo's shoulder and winks.  
  
"That's our Tomoyo! She always looks at the good quality of someone instead of their bad quality, ne (right)?" The whole group laughs and agree with Sakura as Tomoyo blushes beat red.  
  
All of sudden, a boy jumps down of the Sakura tree. He is a tall, dark blue hair and bespectacled good-looking guy. His midnight blue eyes glares fiercely at them as he says, "You're so noisy."  
  
He walks away and spills Tomoyo's water.  
  
"Oi, baka (Oi, idiot)! You didn't even utter the word 'gomen nasai(sorry)'!" Chiharu shouts at him. Tomoyo holds Chiharu's arm and shakes her head.  
  
Naoko adjusts her glasses as she explains, "I know him. He's the student from class 8-1A and he's the star basketball player in our school." Chiharu raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? I thought that he is out school's most brainless guy of the year." They watch the figure of the blue-haired boy that has gone further and further away.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo enters class 8-1B. She sees the others are chatting happily by the corner of the class. She puts her bag on her seat and joins them.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san (Good morning everyone)!" Tomoyo greets. They replies back cheerfully at her.  
  
"We're talking about the guy that we met yesterday," Sakura smiles warmly.  
  
"So, what's on with him?" Tomoyo sits on a table nearby Sakura. Chiharu explains that his family name is Hiiragizawa. Even though he is a smart boy but he often plays truant, beats up the air out of the guy that annoys him and didn't respect any teacher.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun told me," Chiharu says after being asked by Tomoyo. The clock strikes to 8 as their Japanese language teacher enters the class. The students quickly scrambles to their seat as their teacher asks them to open their book.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ano (Umm).I wonder what they're trying to do actually. They ask me to go alone to our station first and they will follow suit after they buy foods from canteen. Demo(but).they usually bring food from home, ne(right)?" Tomoyo's forehead wrinkles as she walks absentmindedly towards the Sakura tree.  
  
She reaches under the tree. By instinct, she glances up on the tree and saw Hiiragizawa is sitting there. Sapphire and amethyst eyes meet.  
  
"Oh, anata.Ohayo gozaimasu (Oh you, good morning)! What's your full name? They only tell me your family name. Hiiragizawa-kun, ne(right)?" Tomoyo stares at him. She didn't know why but she feels that her face turns hot and her heart beats faster than it normally is.  
  
Hiiragizawa sighs, climbs down of the tree and stares coldly at her. "You really love to ruins other peace or what? After all, omae wa kenkei na, ne It's none of your business, right)? One more, don't add 'kun' behind my name. It sounds so annoying," he walks towards another tree further than the Sakura tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo flung herself onto her bed. She puts her hand on her forehead and whispers, "He's so cold."  
  
Suddenly, she hears her mother calls for her from the kitchen downstairs. Tomoyo rushes down from the stairs and run towards the kitchen.  
  
"Nani, *gasps * Okaa-san, *gasps *? (What, mother)" Tomoyo says breathlessly. Sonomi chuckles.  
  
"What are you rushing about? Anyway, could you please buy me some condensed milk? I want to bake a cake."  
Tomoyo laughs and forms an o.k with her fingers. She grabs her umbrella and walks towards the supermarket nearby their housing area.  
  
* * *  
  
"How much do I have to pay?" Tomoyo glances at the screen and takes out her money. She walks out of the market with plastic on her hand. Alas, the rain falls down.  
  
"Like what I guess." Tomoyo sighs. "Demo, nandemonai (But it's okay)! I love rains!" she smiles and opens her umbrella. She walks fast but carefully so that she wouldn't walk into pools and so on. All of sudden, a boy at her age rushes towards a cat and takes it to a dry place. Tomoyo approaches him.  
  
"You're so thoughtful. Here, a handkerchief for you. You're all wet," she smiles.  
  
"It's okay. *Cough * *cough * I don't need that handkerchief."  
  
"You're coughing. Are you sick?" she asks with concern.  
  
"I'm fine! You really love to make fuss!" He turns his head. Hiiragizawa's face comes into Tomoyo's vision.  
  
"You're-!" Tomoyo gasps. Hiiragizawa takes a few steps back and runs away as fast as possible from her.  
  
Tomoyo comes home and greets her mother weakly. She passes the plastic of condensed milk to her mother ad walks slowly upstairs. The door closes. Sonomi looks out of the kitchen door and stares at Tomoyo's room door, wondering about the sudden change of mood in Tomoyo.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun? He, the cat, rain." Tomoyo sits slowly on her chair. "I don't understand him."  
  
".Maybe he's not actually bad. Maybe, he has a problem. And what's on with the cough? It seems bad." Tomoyo's eyes reflect worry.  
  
"I want to help him. I want to be his friend. I know he is kind!" Tomoyo looks up determinedly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ano (Umm), is Hiiragizawa-kun there?" Tomoyo asks as she stands in front of class 8-1A.  
  
"Gomen ne, demo (Sorry, but) he didn't come to school today," Mayumi answers as she holds the broom on her hands.  
  
Kagome comes towards both of them and say, " Funny, it's been a long time since he last play truant. What's wrong with him?"  
  
Mayumi raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Since when he becomes your danna (husband)?"  
  
Kagome blushes a deep shade of red. "It's not like that!" Meanwhile, Tomoyo's mind has been drifting somewhere else.  
  
'He didn't come! Maybe, he's sick.he's coughing yesterday, ne (right)?' her forehead furrows with worry. Tomoyo bows.  
  
"Arigato (thanks) for the help," she starts to walk away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
Sensei= Teacher Sou ka= That's true Demo= But Ne=Right Oi, baka! = Hey, stupid! Gomen ne, gomen nasai= Sorry Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san= Good morning, everybody Anata= You Ano= Umm Omae wa kenkei na, ne= It's none of your business, right Nani, Okaa-san? = What, mom? Nandemonai= It's okay. Danna= Husband Arigato= Thank you Tsuzuku= To be continued 


	2. Reveals

Title: Ohayo!  
  
Chapter 2: Reveals  
  
"Who's asking for Hiiragizawa?" a boy approaches Kagome and Mayumi. He has chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
"Ah!! Syaoran-senpai (senior), it's a girl from class 8-1B," Mayumi points towards Tomoyo. Syaoran glances and smiles at her.  
  
"Kirihara Mayumi-san, you didn't have the permission to call my second name. Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, why are you searching for him?" Syaoran looks at Tomoyo after talking to Mayumi.  
  
"Ano--Syaoran, it's--" Tomoyo shuffles her feet. Syaoran walks out of the class and points the direction of the canteen. He walks in front while Tomoyo follow suits.  
  
Mayumi and Kagome glance at each other. " I thought that Hiiragizawa- kun doesn't have any girlfriend," Kagome furrows her forehead.  
  
"And what's on with the 'you don't have the permission to call my second name' but she calls the girl's second name and she calls his second name!" Mayumi fumes.  
  
"Maybe--" Kagome stares at Mayumi.  
  
"Maybe--" Mayumi stares at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, that's it alright. Maybe it's triangle love--" Yamazaki interrupts.  
  
* * *  
  
Both of them sit at the first table in the canteen.  
  
"Food or water?" Syaoran asks. Tomoyo merely shakes her head.  
  
"I believe that they're thinking wrongly about our relationship now, Syaoran-kun. After all, didn't you think that Sakura would get jealous? It's only both of us here--" Tomoyo says timidly.  
  
Syaoran shrug it off airily. "Sakura is not that kind of person." Tomoyo chuckles.  
  
"Ano, what are you doing in that class? I thought that you're a year older than us and in class 9-2A--" Tomoyo rubs her chin.  
  
"The same as you. Checking on that baka (idiot). Don't ask me why though."  
  
"So then.why are YOU searching for Hiiragizawa? I thought that you didn't know him and it's not like you to search for a guy with bad school records like him," Syaoran stares at Tomoyo seriously.  
  
"Ore wa (I)--I want to help him," Tomoyo says determinedly. Syaoran's expression shows amazement, wondering what had gone into Tomoyo's mind.  
"Doushite (Why)?"  
  
"Because he reminds me of a part of myself. Anyway, do you know anything about him?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"You're a very smart girl. So, I cannot doubt why you want to do that. And yes I know something about him. Tomoyo urges him to go on. Syaoran breathes deeply as he stares at the falling Sakura petal scenery in front of him.  
  
"--He's an orphan. He takes care of himself since he is a child. He's forced to steal money and food, pick pocket and so on just to survive. After his parents' death, he never laughs or even smiles. He doesn't even have many friends either. He believes that no one else could be trusted except himself."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen with surprise. She never thought that Eriol have such a painful childhood.  
  
"Matte, how do you know about all that?" Tomoyo raises her eyebrow. Syaoran smirks, not wanting to tell Tomoyo anything.  
  
* * *  
  
"Doctor! The boy who was sent to the hospital yesterday has run away!" the nurse exclaims. Yukito rushes towards the room. The bed is empty, the window is ajar and the patience uniform is neatly folded on the bed with a card on it.  
  
Yukito wipes his face, clearly frustrated. "Not again." he sighs.  
  
"What should we do?" Nakuru (the nurse) asks.  
  
"Never mind. After all he had gone a lot better than yesterday evening," he walks out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol opens the door of his house (a very old apartment). He coughs as he let himself fall onto the sofa. "Kuso (damn)," he curses as he breaths heavily.  
  
He stares at his family portraits. The faces of him, his parents and his brother come into his vision.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kasumi and Eriol rush into the car after playing at the theme park of the whole day. They are arguing about the doll that they've won just now. Hiiragizawa Eizu smiles as both of his children starts to wrestle each other.  
  
"Maa, maa (hey, hey). stop it," he scolds.  
  
"Let's go home, okay?" Hiiragizawa Setsuko smiles as both of her child nods energetically.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Ano.otou-san (Umm.father), I think the car is following us, ne (right)?" Kasumi stares at the drivers' mirror.  
  
"Baka (Silly)! I think the driver is drunk. Hora (See), he's driving in a very funny way," Eriol looks from the glasses at the back seat.  
  
BANG!!  
  
Eriol didn't know what happen to him after that. All that he knows is that he fell into darkness.  
  
---  
  
Eriol opens his eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake. You've been coma for 6 months," a doctor with while hair and soft smile walks towards him.  
  
"Who-who are you? Where is otou-san (Father)? Okaa-san (Mother)? Kasumi?" Eriol shouts.  
  
"Shh, shh, calm down. You have to be strong. They have gone to a better place in Tenkai (heaven)," Yukito hugs the ten years old Eriol.  
  
'They have gone.'  
  
"Iie. (No)" Tears forms in Eriol's eyes.  
  
'Gone'  
  
"Chigaimase (No)!" He hugs Yukito fiercely and cries.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
* * *  
  
"Matte yo, Syaoran (Wait)!" Tomoyo shouts. Syaoran looks back just to see Tomoyo and Sakura runs towards him. Sakura whispers something towards Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?! (What) She wants his home address?!" Syaoran shrieks. Sakura nods.  
  
"Bu-but--!" Sakura glares at him as he finally sighs and writes something on the paper and gives it to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiles happily and bows three times towards Syaoran.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much)!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo walks from one door to another until she reaches house number 22. She knocks the door timidly, haven't adjusted herself well with the dark surrounding of the apartment. The door opens, revealing Eriol. His eyes widen with shock.  
  
"You? What do you want?" he stares at her, half shock and half annoyed.  
  
"I-I want to give you this cake. My family owns the Daidouji Cakehouse. If you free, you can come. I'll surely gives discount to you," she smiles warmly.  
  
"After all--you didn't come to school today. I'm afraid that you might be sick. And, I want to be your friend too--" she stares at her feet.  
  
Eriol massages his forehead. "I'm fine until you come and annoys me. He stares at the cake and says, "Well, I'm telling you this Daidouji! I'm not your friend nor you my friend. So-- just get lost!"  
  
He slams the door shut. Tomoyo stares at her box of cakes sadly as tears forms in her eyes.  
  
Eriol leans himself against the door. For the first time, he feels bad for being rude to someone.  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	3. Don't understand?

Title: Ohayo!  
Chapter 3: Don't understand?  
  
Sonomi goes to the kitchen downstairs, preparing to start a new day and, a new cake. But somehow, today is quite different from any other day. Sonomi hears noise comes from the kitchen. She walks into it and sees---  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Tomoyo almost let go of the lunch box, clearly shock by her mother's sudden appearance.  
  
"Okaa-san (mother), I'm-- preparing lunch box," she smiles after recovers from her shock.  
  
"Eh? Doushite (Why)? I'm the one who always prepare food for you, ne (right)?" questions starts to fill Sonomi's mind, regarding Tomoyo's sudden change in attitude.  
  
"Not for me. It's for a boy," she stares at her food set.  
  
"Boy? Honto ni (really), Tomoyo-chan-"  
  
"Iie (No)! It's not like that. He's just someone that needs help," Tomoyo quickly explains, afraid that her mother will start to think that Hiiragizawa is her boyfriend. She quickly puts it into her bag, gives her mother a kiss in the cheek and rushes out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Line clear?" Tomoyo whispers. Chiharu, Rika, Sakura and Naoko wink and form okay with their fingers. Tomoyo rushes towards Eriol's locker and put the food set in it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Honto ni (really), why do we have to go to school at 6.30 a.m.? My mother starts to think that I'm up to no good and something like that," Rika grumbles.  
  
Tomoyo rubs her chin. "So, imagine if any of the guy know that I put a food set in Hiiragizawa's locker. Guess what they'll think?"  
  
"---"  
  
"Demo, it's so smart of you Tomoyo-chan! Trying to melt his heart little by little so that he'll accept friendship in his life," Naoko smiles.  
  
"That's why she won the Best Adviser among Student last year!" Sakura laughs as they walk to their class.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo and her friends are at the junction of the boys' locker room, spying on Eriol.  
  
"He takes the food set--"Rika says.  
  
"And stares at it-Matte (wait), where is he going?" Naoko gasps.  
  
"The dustbin--he throw that away?! Whoa, he didn't even feel touched by Tomoyo's willingness to prepare the food for him!! He's so--so-!" Chiharu's voice starts to rise. Tomoyo closes Chiharu's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Shh--it's okay! I'll find another way," Tomoyo smiles though disappointment stings her heart. Sakura holds Tomoyo's shoulder and smiles comfortingly.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamazaki shakes his head, telling them that Eriol is not there. Tomoyo furrows her forehead.  
  
"Demo (but), yesterday you say the same thing too!"  
  
"He didn't come again--" Yamazaki sighs.  
  
Tomoyo walks away sadly. Yamazaki walks towards a corner nearby the big cupboard. It's big enough to hide someone.  
  
"Come out," Yamazaki whispers. Eriol emerges out of the corner, breathing heavily.  
  
"That *cough * corner is very *cough * dusty," Eriol complains. He wipes his spectacles as he goes to his seat.  
  
"Until when you want to hide?" Yamazaki stares seriously at Eriol.  
  
"My business is not *cough * yours," Eriol snarls at him as he rubs his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol walks faster though he heard Tomoyo calling for him.  
  
"Chotto matte (wait), Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo runs. Eriol clench his fists and faces Tomoyo.  
  
"Oi, Daidouji-san. Leave me alone, ONEGAI (please)! Your help is ABSOLUTELY not necessary in my life! Just out of my sight!!"  
  
Tomoyo frowns. "I just want to be your friend. And I understand your problems." Tomoyo walks slowly towards Eriol and stop a few inches in front of him. Eriol smirks. Then, he laughs bitterly. He walks fast towards Tomoyo and pins her on the wall.  
  
"Understand?! Honto ni (really)? Do you understand then how it feels to do something you know wrong yet you're forced to do it?!" Eriol's shout starts to raise public's attention.  
  
"You're merely begging for a job and those damn heartless people slaps you and makes fun of you!" The crowd starts to feel afraid that Eriol might hurt Tomoyo. Tomoyo closes her eyes.  
  
"They call you son-of-hell, devil and so on when you didn't do anything wrong to them. And the thing that hurt you the most is that the person who murders your parents still freely roaming on the street and so on just because he has money! So then, miss-know-it-all, you understand all that?" Tears filled eyes snap open.  
  
Tomoyo breaks herself free from Eriol's grasps and slaps him hard. "Wake up from your reverie!! Of course I couldn't understand all that but let me tell you this then, I'm a child that have been thrown on the road. I don't even know who my family is!" Sapphire eyes widen.  
  
Tears makes it's way slowly down. "I know that you're actually kind! But think by yourself, you're the one who treats yourself cruelly the most, you idiot! You're treating yourself the same way they treats you!! What kind of difference you think you're making then. I just want to open your stony heart!! Helping you to see other side of this world!!"  
  
She pushes him and runs away as fast as possible. Eriol touches his cheek where Tomoyo has slapped him. He clench his teeth, his bangs covers his eyes. Eriol runs to his house, which is on the opposite road from Tomoyo's house. 


	4. Giving up?

Title: Ohayo!  
Chapter 4: Giving up?  
  
Eriol opens the door of his house, realizing that it wasn't locked. He steps in and hears noise from the kitchen. Eriol sits on the chair.  
  
"Oh, you're home! What takes you so long? You haven't eaten, right? I've made your favourite food today," a male voice comes from the kitchen. Eriol keeps silent; his brain couldn't absorb what he heard. His heard throbs painfully.  
  
Syaoran walks out of the kitchen, wondering why Eriol is so silent. He touches Eriol's forehead but Eriol blocks it away fiercely.  
  
"What's wrong? Your illness comes again?" he asks with concern. Eriol merely shakes his head and goes into his room silently. Syaoran's face remains worry, wondering what's wrong with his half-brother.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol touches his cheek, it's still burning badly after Tomoyo's slap. He is shocked that such a frail looking girl could have such a strength, and guts!  
  
'I know that you're actually kind! But think by yourself, you're the one who treats yourself cruelly the most, you idiot! You're treating yourself the same way they treats you!!'  
  
Eriol takes off his glasses, lies on his bed and closes his ears with pillow.  
  
'What kind of difference you think you're making then?'  
  
"Why do you want to know?!" Eriol whispers, glaring at nothingness.  
  
I just want to open your stony heart!! Helping you to see other side of this world!!  
  
Eriol sits up and throws his pillow towards the door. "Kisama (damn)! Daidouji, what have you done to me?? Your annoying voice simply couldn't leave me alone!!" He shouts. Syaoran falls from his seat, shocked by the noise in Eriol's room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tadaima (I'm home)!" Tomoyo opens the door, rushes up to her room and bangs the door.  
  
"Tomo-" Sonomi didn't get to talk with Tomoyo. But, her eyes are fast enough to see the tears streaked face of her daughter.  
  
"Watashi wa anata kirai desu ka (I hate you)! I'm so disappointed in you, Hiiragizawa! You didn't want to change right? Okay!! I grant your wish then!!" Tomoyo shouts dejectedly as she hits her bed with her fist several times.  
  
* * *  
  
Sonomi knocks the door a few times but all that she heard is the continuing sobs that come from her daughter. Her forehead furrows with worry, Tomoyo never behaves in such a way before.  
  
She walks downstairs and calls up Sakura, asking for what happens to her child.  
  
"Aunty, it's actually like this." Sonomi listens to what Sakura says, finally understand why her child cry so much.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Dinner ready!" Sonomi opens the unlocked door. She puts the food on the table and walks slowly towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo lies on the bed, facing the other side, afraid that her mother will see her puffy red eyes.  
  
Sonomi smiles.  
"When we have tried our best but things seems to didn't turn the way we want it to be, we maybe should just give it a break and see the results. Changing a human is not as fast as baking a cake. It needs patience."  
Tomoyo sits up and faces her mother.  
  
"You already know--" Her mother nods. Tomoyo's eyes become downcast. Sonomi stares at her for a while. Then, she puts her hand on Tomoyo's.  
  
"I want to know something," Tomoyo looks up to see her mother's face.  
  
"When you see him, do your face feels hot. Your heart seems to beats wildly and your body seems to be sweating a little too much?" Sonomi passes the rice to Tomoyo.  
  
"Na-nani (what)?" Tomoyo blushes. Sonomi chuckles.  
  
"Welcome to a new dimension!" Sonomi whispers to Tomoyo's ear and winks. She walks out of the room and closes the door.  
"You had grown up my child."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, so that what's happen," Syaoran says.  
  
"I don't know why but I feel so guilty when I see her tears--I never felt this way before," Eriol sighs, he's lying on the sofa. Syaoran smirks, changing from one channel to another.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Eriol shrugs his shoulder, closing his eyes and falls into deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
"*Cough *cough *" Syaoran wakes up, hearing his half-younger brother coughing. He stares at him; Eriol wraps his body with blanket from head to toes, trying to shuffle the coughing sound. Another series of coughs escapes from his mouth.  
  
Syaoran pats Eriol's shoulder. "Daijoubu da yo (Are you alright?)?"  
  
"H-Hai (Yes)! *Cough * I must have forgotten to *cough * eat my medicine just *cough * now," Eriol whispers with great difficulty. Syaoran sighs heavily and goes to the kitchen. He grabs Eriol's medicine and a glass of water. He returns and gives them to Eriol.  
  
"Arigato (thanks) *cough * Nii-chan (Brother), just go to sleep. *Cough * I'm all right," Eriol reassures him. But still, a part of him remains worry.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol gives Syaoran the food that he cooks.  
  
"So.you're okay?" Syaoran observes Eriol.  
  
"Shut up and look somewhere else," Eriol answers dully.  
  
"I take that as yes," Syaoran smirks. "What are you plans today? It's Saturday, I'm going to okaa-san house. Want to follow?" Syaoran glances at Eriol. He sips his water and continues to eat his noodle.  
  
"No," Eriol goes to the sink and washes his plate. "I have something else to do," his eyes show determination.  
  
* * *  
  
Daidouji Takumi opens the door of the cake house. He realizes that a boy at his sister's age approaches him.  
  
"Ah-ano (Umm ..), is Daidouji Tomoyo here?" he asks.  
  
Takumi blinks his eyes. "Which Daidouji?"  
  
"Dai-Daidouji--" Eriol mentally slaps himself. He forgets her last name.  
  
"Ne-never mind. I'll come again later. Arigato (thanks)," Eriol bows and walks away. Takumi shakes his head and grins broadly.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol found a public phone booth nearby the cake house. He dials Syaoran's home phone number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi (hello), Li Residence," Syaoran's voice comes from the other line.  
  
"Syaoran, what's Daidouji's last name?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Tomoyo. Why do you-"  
  
"Arigato (thanks)!" Eriol hangs the phone as he sees Tomoyo walks towards the cake house.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Syaoran stares at the phone, many questions jumbles in his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daidouji! Daidouji!!" Eriol shouts. Tomoyo turns her head. Her eyes widen with shock as Eriol runs towards her.  
  
"Hi-Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo looks down and shuffles her feet.  
"What do you want?" she whispers.  
  
Eriol bows. "Gomen ne... (I'm sorry) "  
  
Bangs covers her eyes.  
"Not today." she whispers softly.  
  
"Nani (what)?" Eriol asks.  
  
"Don't say that today. Maybe you could come tomorrow or the next day but not today," she looks up.  
  
"Demo, doushite (but, why)?" At the same time, a very dusty lorry passes by and makes all of the dusts flies in the air. Eriol mentally curses. He starts to cough uncontrollably. He walks away from Tomoyo but she holds his arm.  
  
"What?" Eriol glares at her while he closes his mouth and keep coughing.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asks with concern. Eriol pulls his arms away from Tomoyo harshly. But his cough gets worse, his breath feels shorter and his world starts to spin. He closes his eyes and starts to collapse.  
  
Tomoyo shouts at her brother, asking him to call the doctor. Eriol falls to the ground, his breath shallow and his face pale.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol opens his eyes. At first, everything seems to be blurry. Then, all gets clearer and clearer. White ceilings.his hand is impaled.he must be in a hospital.  
  
"So, you're planning to run away again, young man?" Yukito's voice enters his ears. Yukito leans casually against the door, crossing his arms.  
  
"You better don't. Or else, Tomoyo will really strangle you," he smiles with eyes closed. He walks towards Eriol, pours water into a glass and gives it to Eriol.  
  
"I can do it by myself," Eriol complains. Yukito smiles softly and shakes his head.  
"You don't even have the energy to sit up by yourself." Eriol glares at him half-heartedly. Yukito walks out from the room and Tomoyo walks in. They sit in silence for a long time.  
  
"You--" she starts the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you tell me that you have bronchitis?" she glares at him. Her eyes are slightly wet but it does show anger.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Eriol raises his eyebrow as he drinks his cold water.  
  
"You!" Tomoyo breathes three times, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Anyway, why does Syaoran know so much about you? And why didn't you want to stay at his house?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Syaoran told me about the house thing--" Tomoyo explains when Eriol stares at her.  
  
Tomoyo figures out from Eriol that Syaoran is his half brother. They both have the same father but after their father died, Syaoran's mother married to another man. He didn't want to stay at Syaoran's house because he'll stay at Yukito's house starting from next month and Yukito is his mother's brother.  
  
"Satisfied?" Eriol crosses his arms. He feels slightly unsecured because he rarely tells too much thing to anyone. Both of them lost words again.  
  
10 minutes later--  
  
"I have something to say," Eriol finally breaks the silence. Tomoyo stares at him questioningly.  
  
"Ohayo (Good morning)! My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. You can call me Eriol and you can add those 'kun' if you want. I'm 16 and I want to be your friend," Eriol offers his hand. Tomoyo laughs softly.  
  
"Finally I know your last name Eriol-kun! Ohayo! My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, 16 and nice to be your friend!" Eriol smirks as Tomoyo shakes his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wei, Nakuru! Stops eavesdropping will you?" Yukito scolds him with smile. Nakuru pouts but somehow follow his order.  
  
"So, what you have heard?" Nakuru smiles softly.  
  
"Nothing much, just hearing something from two people that haven't realize they develop a feelings towards each other and simply too afraid to realize and say it."  
  
Yukito hugs Nakuru by the shoulder with his right hand; his left hand in the pocket.  
  
"Someday, they will--" ~Tsuzuku~ 


	5. Changing

P/s: Alright. I have something to say. Thank you very, very much for all those who reviews for me. Your review is really appreciated. ( And also, I'm very, very sorry for the delay.  
  
Title: Ohayo! Chapter 5: Change  
  
Smell of fresh morning air lingers in the air, the birds chirps happily, the sun shows itself; signaling a new day approaches. Eriol opens his eyes as the rays' shines on his face. He sits up and tries to shuffle his yawn.  
  
Eriol gets up of the bed and walks slowly to the kitchen. Breakfast has been prepared on the table. He glances at the refrigerator. True, like what he thought, there is a note pinned on it.  
  
Eriol-kun,  
Gomen ne (sorry), I didn't wake you up. You sleep so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to do so. After all, you work in the afternoon, ne (right)? Anyway, don't wait for me because I'll be back by 11. Oh yes, remember today Syaoran moves in!  
  
Yukito  
  
Eriol smiles softly. He takes his bath and a few minutes later, goes into the kitchen again. It's been a few months that he stays with Yukito. And he knows that he makes the right decision.  
  
Yukito has been giving full care and brotherly love to him. He makes Eriol feels like wanted. He makes Eriol found where he really belongs. Here, he feels like home.  
  
Yesterday, he walks past his old house. It has been demolished. To think that there is so much memory in that house- Eriol shakes his head. No! No use reflecting on something that has gone.  
  
He sits at the dining table, and stares into his hot tea. He remembers their conversation last night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yukito gives Eriol his pills and water. Eriol makes a face but reluctantly eats all of them. (I mean every type of it. Not eat the whole bottle. -.-;;) Yukito chuckles, Eriol could really be a kid sometimes.  
  
Yukito breathes deeply. He has something to tell Eriol but he didn't know how to start it. Eriol glances at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yukito looks up and gives a startled expression. Eriol laughs.  
  
"You have something to say. From your expression, I think it's regarding my health."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Yukito chuckles. Eriol shrugs.  
  
"Well, you remember that you constantly runs away from proper medical care before, ne? Because of that, your bronchitis has gone to another level. " Both sit silently for a long while.  
  
"It's okay," the soft voice breaks the silence. Yukito turned his head towards his nephew.  
  
"As long as all of you are there for me, I'm sure I'll be all right. After all, I haven't done any good things. If I'm dead now, I'm sure that I'll go straight to hell," Eriol smiles and cracks a joke. He used to be a very good pretender, and still is.  
  
Only his mask has change. Before, it's the mask of solitude, shields himself from the world. Now, it's the mask of a smile, but the truth behind the smile, no one will or should know.  
  
Yukito smiles sadly, somehow he wouldn't fall so easily into Eriol's façade. He somehow do understand how hurt Eriol feels right now, how tired and sick he would feel of his seems to be unending suffers.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Eriol stands near the window. He watches children playing under the sun, without worry, sadness, and pain ..  
  
"When will all of these end?" He closes his eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired of all this .." Eriol sighs and leans his head on the wall.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"This," he slams the big baggage down.  
  
"Is my last backpack," Syaoran wipes the sweat of his forehead. Eriol stares at Syaoran's things.  
  
"Do you have to bring so much things?!" Eriol asks in annoyance.  
  
"Apparently, Osaka and Tomoeda are 'quite' far, ne (right)? After all, I stay permanently here," Syaoran, says as matter-of-fact and stares at Eriol.  
  
"Why don't you bring your whole house here," Eriol mutters under his breath. Syaoran pretends that he didn't hear the insult and starts to move his things into his new room. Eriol is just going to pick up a bag when Syaoran snaps at him.  
  
"Put that down. I can do it alone," Syaoran glares at Eriol.  
  
"And may I translate that as, 'you must be tired after bringing my bags into the house. Try to rest or you'll be dead.' Honestly, am I that weak to you?" Eriol glares at Syaoran back. The atmosphere starts to feel tense.  
  
Syaoran growls softly. His brother is very, very stubborn ..  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Eriol wipes the sweat off his brows. He just finishes moping the floor, which is very dirty, thanks to the rain. He glances at Syaoran who is still wiping the tables. Eriol smiles softly when he remembers the 'funny little scene' today.  
  
This morning two 16-years-old girls approach him and start to ask his name, age and even home address. They startle him. The girls start to babble about how cute and extraordinary looking guy he is and so on. He is about to snaps at them when Syaoran comes and tell that 'you have a job to do Eriol.' And when the girls seen Syaoran they start to talk to him endlessly.  
  
Eriol feels both grateful and pity for Syaoran on that time. But then, after watching the girls continuing on pestering his elder brother, Eriol pulls Syaoran and says that, 'the manager wants to see both of us'.  
  
Syaoran wipes the last table. Eriol approach him and both walks into the change room after they removes their equipments. They change into casual clothes; sling their bags on their shoulder and walks home after greeting goodbye to their workmates.  
  
"Good that you remember your umbrella. I don't feel so generous today to share anything with you," Eriol smiles at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran punches Eriol shoulder lightly. "Since when that you got that attitude?" Eriol rubs his shoulder and raises his eyebrow.  
  
"You insults people with a smiling face," Syaoran sulks. Eriol shrugs his shoulder and smiles. They walk slowly, side by side and holding their own umbrella on one of their hand.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for saving me this morning." Eriol stares at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, no need for that. After all, we need each other, right?" Syaoran turns his head towards Eriol  
  
"You surely are optimistic," Eriol smiles, somehow didn't reach his sad dark blue eyes. Syaoran frowns slightly. He turns his head back to the passageway. "Have you told her?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Eriol shakes his eyes. "I'll somehow will only hurt her in the end. She deserves happiness, not pain . .I . . I don't want to see her cry," he smiles bitterly and looks up to the dark gray sky. And the dark gray sky reminds her of her shiny hair, her scent, and her love ..  
  
Syaoran knits his brows together and stares sadly at Eriol. For someone who is observant enough, they will see the unshed tears in Eriol's eyes. He puts his arms around Eriol's frail shoulder comfortingly as a support. He starts to realize how lucky he is to be able to show his affection for the one he loves so freely.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Yukito-san?"  
  
"Iie (no), unless you want to eat at 11 p.m." Eriol laughs as Syaoran pretends that he have a heart attack. Syaoran stares at Eriol, again.  
"Ooi (hey), onii-san (brother). What are you staring at?"  
  
"Aah, Iie (nothing). It's just that you have change. You finally could smile and laughs from the depth of your heart. You are more open about your feelings to other's too-in a way I mean. And you starts to look like the little brother that I used to know," Syaoran smiles. Eriol keeps his expression neutral and his own comment to himself. He's not sure weather he is more open or closed up about his own feeling ..  
  
After seeing Syaoran finishes his food, he collects all of the dirty dishes and washes it. He then shoos Syaoran out of the dining room, insisting his to 'feel comfortable first before getting into the house chores'. Syaoran reluctantly walk out of the room.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Eriol washes his own hand after finishes washing the dishes. Hearing the noise in the living room, Syaoran must have been playing with FFX-2 (A: That game rocks!). He smiles slightly. All of sudden, his chest begins to hurt as if someone twisted it. His knees slam on the ground and he starts to cough violently.  
  
"*Cough * Syaoran!! *Cough *" he gasps, since when that breathing damn hurt so much? His eyes waters and his head start to hurt badly because of the cough.  
  
"Sy *gasps * Syaoran!! *Cough *" He shouts again. His vision starts to drift in and out of darkness. ~~~  
Syaoran feels a chill runs up his spine. Somehow, his heart could tell that something is very wrong. He throws the controller and rushes towards the kitchen. He found Eriol in kneeling position and grasping his chest. His free hand clasped on his mouth as he keeps on coughing.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"You stay with a doctor and you forget to eat your medicine? How ridiculous things could get? You really still need my care!!" Syaoran puts the blanket on Eriol and wipes off Eriol's sweat from his pale face. Eriol smiles weakly, his eyes closed but he's listening. Right now, he's concentrating on breathing, which haven't turn normal. His right hand clenching his head, god ..it feels like as if it is threatening to burst into pieces.  
  
"And really, what is your weight? I can bring you up so easily! You ought to eat more." Syaoran stares with worry at Eriol. He stares at Eriol thin wrist. It seems that Eriol has lost a lot of weigh since he's out of the hospital.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka (I'm okay)." He gives a sad smile.  
  
"It's not okay!" Syaoran says weakly. He clenches his fist. Sorrow clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"It's, it's just that you are my first and last brother that I ever have. I, I really don't want to see you suffer so much when you could have all the fun in this world," Syaoran averts his eyes from Eriol.  
  
Eriol holds Syaoran's fist firmly as another less violent but painful cough comes out of his mouth. "I understand," Eriol whispers.  
  
"Sleep, everything will be alright." Syaoran ruffles his brother's hair and walks out of the room. The dark haired teenager slowly closes his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Yukito didn't open the light, afraid that he might wakes Syaoran or Eriol up. He walks slowly towards his room when ..  
  
"Yukito-san." Yukito squints in the dark. Someone's silhouette is sitting on the sofa. Analyzing from his green ki, he must be Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?" Yukito speaks softly.  
  
"What's wrong with Eriol? It's-The damn sickness, it's- worse than what it used to be."  
  
"I don't think Eriol will be able to take all this anymore . ." Yukito sighs. Amber eyes turns into a darker shed. "Isn't there any cure?"  
  
"Yes, there is. But even my salary won't be enough to support the long and painful operation. You have to understand, Syaoran. And Eriol is afraid that I'm blaming myself so he always pretends that he is alright and all .." Yukito runs his slender fingers through his white/gray hair.  
  
"Ah," Syaoran says.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ 


	6. Ren Ai

Again ... ...thank you for reviewing my story. Luv ya all so much!! Anyway, some of my friends e-mail me and says that I should put up a disclaimer. But, anyway that doesn't feels necessary, ne? You all know that I do not own CCS after all. If I do, I'll put up E+T as the main characters!! Mwahaha!!  
  
Title: Ohayo! Chapter 6: Ren ai  
  
"Suteki da ne (Isn't it wonderful) ......" a night gale like voice sings softly. A pair of amethyst eyes stares at her own reflection, brushing every strands of her hair, which is misplaced.  
  
Misplaced ...yes, something is misplaced. Something feels so wrong. He, he let her soar high with the warm and fuzzy feeling. Then again, he let her hangs in the air, not knowing where to go. He is the one who gives so much happiness to her. But, why he must be the one who hurts her the most too? He ...let her love him, but he didn't reveal what he feels to her.  
  
Why do he hesitating? Why wait? He should've known that she'd always be there for him no matter what happen. She will always love him even though he might no longer be able to show his affection to her. He should've known that. But, he choose to ignore ...... He chooses to hurt both of them in this unrequited love story.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Hospital's canteen ...  
  
Yukito rubs the bridge of his nose. He sighs. The coffee doesn't seem to have effect at all. Then again, coffee is not liquor ...  
  
"Eriol ..." gray eyes clouds with emotion. A strong but caring hand pats him on his shoulder. This kind of touch belongs to only one person, Touya, his best friend. He sits opposite him.  
  
"Daijoubu da yo (are you okay)?"  
  
Yukito smiles forcefully.  
  
"Mah, you start to act like Eriol ..." Touya jokes. Yukito's expression slightly twitches when Eriol's name mentioned. Touya's face turns serious at once. He stares at Yukito, urging him to tell his problems.  
  
"His sickness gone worse. The thing that frustrates me the most is that I can't help him! Why does that damn operation require so much money after all? If only my salary is enough to help him! And Eriol, he keeps his pain, emotionally or physically to himself. It hurts, it hurts so much to see someone so young to ... ...suffer so much," Yukito takes off his spectacles and rubs the bridge of his nose.  
  
Both of them sit in uncomfortable silence for a moment. "Ano ... (Umm)"  
  
Yukito looks up.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that. I wish I could help you ... ... Anyway, I think Syaoran and you can do many things to help Eriol. When he feels disheartened, encourage him. When he is sad, comfort him. Gives his the best that you could. That will sure help him in a way. If you continue to act like this, he will start to blame himself. So ... get your hope high!" he pats Yukito's back.  
  
Yukito smiles softly. After talking to his best friend, he feels surprisingly light. 'Now I know why he get straight A+ in the counseling test.'  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Eriol opens his locker and groans. A very big pile of letters is cramped in it. He couldn't even see his books for heaven's sake! Yamazaki opens one of his eyes and whistles.  
  
"You're so popular, Eriol-san!" He smirks. A small blush creeps on Eriol's face.  
  
"Who says?" Eriol walks away after taking his lunch set and letters. He sits on his chair and opens his letters. He scratches his head and groans softly. All of the letters are the same. It's always, 'I think I'm in love with you' or 'Can you go out with me' or even 'Meet me at ...'.  
  
He really feels guilty that he has to turn their hope down. He is very sorry that he didn't feel the same way towards them. When he sees their tears or made up brave face, he becomes guilty. He feels himself so cruel. To see his friends suffers from unrequited love because of him ......  
  
But, he can't help it. He loves someone else. A girl that changes her, that is always there for her. She is Daidouji Tomoyo- friendly world. But, then again, he couldn't tell her how he feels. He knows he will only hurt her if he told her. Eriol is not blind. He could see how deep is Tomoyo's love to her.  
  
He really didn't want to see she shed tears because of him. Sooner or later, Eriol realizes that he will no longer be able to stay in this way. On that time, he'll no longer able to love her from afar; he'll no longer be able to feel her ...... He will only be able to hurt her because his hand no longer have the energy to protect her. Eriol sighs as he prepares himself for the History class. (P/s: Groan!! No offense History teacher...)  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Eriol glances at his watch. He opens the buttons of his high school uniform, revealing the white t-shirt that he uses under his uniform. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans casually against the wall in front of the Music Room. He promised her that he'd wait for her today.  
  
Tomoyo turns her face towards him and waves energetically. She gives him a serene smile. He smiles back for a while and turns his head the other way.  
  
His hearts thumps madly. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get a grip on yourself, Hiiragizawa Eriol!!"  
  
Tomoyo beams. Eriol never break his promise, ne (right)?  
  
"Daidouji-san, Daijoubu (Are you alright?)?" Sayuri asks with concern. She snaps back to reality and smiles reassuringly at her.  
  
* * *  
  
She sings the last line and receives full applauds. Among the audience are Eriol. After feeling satisfied with the duo's performance, Yuzai-sensei dismisses them. Tomoyo grabs her bag and rushes towards Eriol with a big smile. She stuck out her tongue childishly.  
  
"Gomen ne(Sorry)! I made you wait for an hour!!"  
  
Eriol smiles. "It's nothing."  
  
"Anyway, how's your practice?"  
  
"It's working out well!! I'll sing solo. Sayuri will play violin. She's so talented! We'll sing 'Suteki da ne' (Isn't it wonderful)" He nods. They walks in silence for a while, staring at the autumn leaves that floats around them.  
  
"I like your voice," Eriol breaks the silence; his face reveals a faint blush. Tomoyo stares at him with surprise. Slowly, it turns into a soft smile.  
  
"I really want to hear the song again. It's somehow sad but lovely" Eriol stares at Tomoyo. Suddenly, a boy rushes out of an alley and crashes into Tomoyo. The boy with brown hair and golden eyes falls onto Tomoyo. (!!) Eriol quickly grabs the boy by the collar and makes him stands on his feet. He glares at him and urges him to apologize to her.  
  
The boy laughs nervously, "Ahaha ... Go-gomen (So-sorry) Daidouji- senpai (senior) and Hi-Hiiragizawa-senpai." He walks away very fast as Eriol keeps on glaring at the back of the boy's head.  
  
Tomoyo sighs and says in a sharp tone, "Yamero (Stop). Whatever is on your mind, stop that," She stares at him.  
  
"What have I been thinking just now?" He smiles with the I'm-oh-so- innocent-style. Tomoyo chuckles softly and continues their journey.  
  
* * *  
  
The trio sits under a Sakura tree. It's a very fine Friday. Syaoran and Sakura chat happily. Eriol joins once in a while.  
  
"It's so hard to make you talk. Why? You afraid that gold will spill out of your mouth or something like that?" Syaoran teases.  
  
"I talk when I feel necessary. Not like a brunette chatterbox here who can talk for 24 hours a day," He shots back.  
  
"Ooi! I didn't talk that much!!" He wrestles Eriol as Tomoyo approaches them. She smiles at them. Somehow, only Eriol could see how fake the smile is. Syaoran and Sakura keep on cracking jokes, oblivious to their surrounding. Eriol keeps his eyes on Tomoyo who seems to be distracted.  
  
"I... ...we'll quit from the Singing Competition," Tomoyo sighs. Syaoran raises his eyebrow and stops talking.  
  
"Sayuri sprains her wrist in an accident. As far as I know, there is no other violinist that is better than her," she explains.  
  
"Honto ni (really), that's so bad!! Syaoran is good in piano not violin. Ne, Syao-kun?" Sakura stares at him. Syaoran nods silently. Tomoyo bites he lower lip. She really does want to enter the competition. Eriol's words still lingers in her mind. He wants to hear her song, and so she really want to grant his wish. Eriol stares at her sadly.  
  
"Let's go to the Music Room," Syaoran orders as the others follow him, dumbfounded.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Why are we going here?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Eriol, can you try the 'Suteki da ne' note?" Syaoran glances at his brother, smiling encouragingly. Eriol looks startled. "Please?" Syaoran asks as amber eyes clashes with sapphire. Eriol reluctantly puts the violin on his shoulder and starts to play the soft, slow and yearning melody. Somehow, he plays much better that Sayuri. The emotion flows freely in every single note that she plays. The slow music sounds more and more melancholic.  
  
"Eriol-kun!! Onegai (please), be my partner in this contest!!" Tomoyo pleads. Eriol merely sighs.  
  
"You win," he whispers as Tomoyo hugs him happily. She turns her back when she realizes what she has done. Sakura and Syaoran chuckles by their friend's antique.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ 


	7. Confession

Title: Ohayo! Chapter 7: Confession  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, why do you want to quit?" Yuzai-sensei's brows furrow with concern. Eriol stares at the floor and bites his lower lips. After last week's incident, he knows, he really knows that he is no longer the same. He could never really satisfy himself with running around the basketball anymore. Heck, he couldn't even really stand for a very long time before migraine takes the best of him.  
  
The young teacher lowers his body so that he'll be at the same level with his student that he cares for so much.  
  
"Please, you can trust me with your problems," the teacher explains. "Yeah, our group will never be the same without you, Eriol" Asai says with a sad expression. Those sad eyes, forlorn expression that his friends give hurts him so much. He really wants to say that he didn't want to walk out of the arena but he couldn't ...... He forces himself to smile.  
  
"I'm sure that you all will manage without me, ......" he says.  
  
"NO!!" Ishida who keeps silent for the whole time shouts. His eyes wet with anger and sadness. "YOU ARE PART OF US!! HOW COULD WE GO ON WITHOUT YOU? YOU'RE SELFISH, ERIOL!! SELFISH!!" he cries out.  
  
"Please understand, Ishida. It's for the best. After all, I will still continue to support you even I'm not in this group anymore." Eriol stares at his friend. "But things will change. It won't be the same anymore, right?" Ishida's voice is barely above whisper.  
  
Eriol turns his back from his teacher and friends. He clenches his fist and walk out of the hall, knowing that things will never be the same anymore after he steps out of this place.  
  
* * *  
  
Yukito knocks the door softly. Eriol had been skipping meal and he didn't come out of room after he comes back from his school. That certainly worries him. He receives no reply. Yukito turns the doorknob, which is unlocked.  
  
A few minutes ago, he receives a phone call from Syaoran. Syaoran told him that Eriol quits basketball team and tell him his guesses about the thing in Eriol's mind. Syaoran wants to do that by himself, unfortunately he has football practice that afternoon. It's lucky that Yukito's shift is over, so he could go home early.  
  
Eriol sits on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest. He wears a white t-shirt and jeans up to his knees. His blue eyes show no emotions. He mutters something so softly that Yukito cannot catch what he says.  
  
Yukito puts his hand on Eriol's hand, causing him to flinch and stares at him. Eriol puts up a fake smile, rather bitter.  
"Are you okay?" Yukito stares at Eriol. Eriol nods his head.  
  
"No, you're not. Tell me, how do you feel." Eriol's shoulder shakes slightly. It's clear that he tries to suppress his tears and pain.  
  
"Why things could never turn my way? I ......I didn't ask for so many things. I just want to be happy with the ones that I love and have a life like any other normal teenagers. But unfortunately, my life is far from normal. Tell me, how many teenagers lead their life with staying in the hospital a week every month? How much guys lead such a pathetic life?"  
  
"I want to tell her how I feel. I love her, damn it! But I can't tell her!! I know I will only bring problems to her. Why? Why all this things happen to me? I always try to push those thoughts away from my mind but I fail!!" He cries in Yukito's embrace. No longer able to withstand his emotional pain.  
  
"I'm sorry because I'm a bother to all of you ......" he whispers softly as Yukito continue to stroke his nephew hair with care.  
  
* * * "Hiiragizawa Eriol will replace Sayuri?" Yuzai-sensei asks with surprise. Tomoyo nods as the teacher smiles slightly.  
  
"Good to hear that. After he comes out from the hospital, he refuses to join any clubs. It made me worry," The teacher explains. Tomoyo's eyes widen with surprise. Why didn't Eriol tell her about that? "And I want to ask you something Daidouji-chan." Tomoyo turns her head towards her teacher.  
  
"What is Eriol's problem?" At once, Tomoyo's eyebrow furrows with confusion. * * *  
  
Saturday ...  
  
RRRINGGG!!  
  
Eriol groans.  
  
RRRINGGG!!  
  
He closes his ears with pillow.  
  
RRRRINGGGGG!!  
  
He curses and grabs his alarm clock. It shows 11.00 a.m., which mean he is...  
  
"Kuso! I'm late!! I promised her that I'd go to her house by 10! Tomoyo will definitely kill me!" Eriol jumps out of his bed, takes a quick shower and rushes out of his house after greeting goodbye to Yukito and Syaoran.  
  
"See you at the restaurant!!" He shouts to Syaoran on the road. Yukito smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"Looks like we don't have to be so uptight about him anymore," Syaoran raises his hands on the air.  
"Demo ..." Yukito adjusts his glasses. "Can his body cope with all that? He study in the morning and night, practice with Tomoyo and works in the afternoon. That'll use up so much energy."  
Both of them lost of words.  
  
"Ja...it's okay! I'll take good look at him," Syaoran smiles grimly because he knows how fake the words sounds.  
  
* * *  
  
Both of them practice in Tomoyo's music room. They sing for the 12th time of that day when a pair of male's feet steps into the room. Both looks up and a man's face comes into their vision. Tomoyo gasp. He smiles at both of them.  
  
"You keep on practicing without me guiding you. Do you know annoyed I am at both of you?" Mr. Yuzai smiles to both of his students.  
  
"We...we thought that you were very busy!!" Tomoyo stutters as Eriol nods. Later, he helps them with their practice. The practice continues well enough for the three of them.  
  
* * *  
  
The practice ends. Yuzai-sensei greets them goodbye and walks out of the room. Eriol stays for a while under Tomoyo's request. She serves him a piece of cake and tea.  
  
Eriol's heart starts to beats madly. Just now it doesn't matter because he have something to concentrate on. Not to mention the fact that they are not alone just now. But now, it's only Tomoyo and him. He steals a glance at her. She smiles and laughs childishly when she sees a dog chases it's own tail.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo says after a while  
  
"Hmm?" he looks up. He stares at her with his calm blue eyes. Tomoyo crosses her fingers.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Eriol stares into her eyes. His gaze doesn't waver, making Tomoyo feels as if he's looking though her.  
  
"You shouldn't have say that ......" he closes his eyes and sighs.  
  
Amethyst eyes widen with surprise. Tears falls from her eyes. "B-but why?"  
  
"I will only hurt you, Tomoyo. Our relationship wouldn't end well..." He stands up and walks to the main door. Just when he opens it, a warm and lovely embrace wraps him from his back.  
  
"I'm the one who decide whether I want to be hurt or not. And now, I choose to allow you hurt me..." She whispers. Eriol faces her and smiles softly. He feels as if a heavy weigh is being lifted from him. He kisses her in the lips.  
  
He didn't need any words. Action speaks louder than that. She responds back and so, they're locked in each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sit on a bench in a garden. They watch people pass them as they chats happily. Syaoran pulls her into a protective hug.  
  
"... So, that's how he told her yesterday!" He explains. Sakura giggles.  
  
"I know! Tomoyo called me last night. I'm so happy that she finally found someone that will always tries to protect her heart from breaking."  
  
Syaoran frowns. "But he hesitates. He's still afraid that he'll drag her into his problems ..." Her emerald eyes turns dark.  
  
"He wouldn't die ne?" Syaoran shrugs his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. Sakura closes her eyes tightly and then reopen them again. Sakura pouts.  
  
"Mou, Syao-kun! You pay too much attention to him!" Syaoran laughs.  
  
"Ah!! At last, my Princess Sakura starts to feel jealous! I feel proud that she'll feel this way towards a lowly servant like me ..." Sakura punches his arm playfully as their laughter rings in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran stares at Eriol who wipes the table. Eriol puts his hand on his forehead. His world looks blurry and dim, everywhere around him feels like spinning. His head aches dully. A sharp pain suddenly stabs his head. He slowly sits on one of the restaurant's chair and rubs his forehead with both of his palm.  
  
Syaoran approaches Eriol slowly and pats his shoulder.  
  
"Oi, Daijoubu da yo (Hey, are you alright)?"  
  
Eriol looks up and smiles wearily. "Ne, don't worry. I'm simply having a migraine."  
  
Syaoran raises his eyebrow. "Simply-having-migraine?" Eriol nods his head. He winces again as the pain gets intense. Syaoran shakes his head and sighes.  
  
"I call Yukito-san. You MUST go home early and I wont accept ANY protest," his tone firm. Eriol tries to argue back but Syaoran merely walk away and calls Yukito with his cell phone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ne, Kazuma-kun, Where is Eriol?" Tomoyo asks one of Eriol's working companions. She turns her head around. Funny, she didn't see Syaoran too.  
  
Kazuma runs his head through his hair. He had promised Syaoran just now that he wouldn't tell Tomoyo about Eriol being unwell. Looks like he has to lie to this lady.  
  
"Ano (Umm)...both Eriol and Syaoran changes shift with Kurogane and Fye. So, that's mean they'll work early morning tomorrow," Kazuma laughs nervously. Tomoyo smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"Have anyone told you what a bad liar you are?" Kazuma's face fell. Tomoyo breathes deeply. "Where is Eriol?"  
  
"Home. He looks kinda pale just now..." Tomoyo looks perplexed. Things gets so jumbled up in her mind. Didn't Eriol tell her that he completely heals from his bronchitis before? Why does it sound like it's getting worse instead of healing faster?  
  
* * *  
  
Yukito goes into Eriol's room. Eriol is lying on bed with his back facing Syaoran as Syaoran rubs his back. Eriol has been coughing badly since he came home. The sapphire-eyed boy occasionally clutches his stomach when his cough is deep and painful.  
His body temperature is high and his body is wet with sweat. Yukito stares at his nephew with worry. If this goes on much longer...Eriol may not be able to withstand the pain anymore. Hopefully, the fever will broke tonight...  
  
He approaches Eriol with a smile.  
  
"Have you given him the medicine?" He asks Syaoran. Syaoran nods.  
  
"But, it doesn't seem to take it's usual effect anymore..." he says with worry. Yukito sighs. He takes out an injection needle and injects Eriol. A few minutes later, Eriol falls into a fitful sleep as his pale white face keep on frowning with pain.  
  
"It has gone that bad?" Syaoran asks with frustration. Yukito merely nods.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ 


	8. Fallen

Title: Ohayo!

Chapter 8: Fallen

"Well, I've checked your body and overall, you're healthy, Daidouji-san. I think…maybe because you have a lovely husband, ne (right)?" Doctor Sugumi smiles. Sonomi laughs heartily. 'Maybe yes…' she thinks. They're both talking about some of Sonomi's simple health problem when a nurse comes in and interrupts them.

"Ano (Umm)…Sugumi-sensei (doctor) we need your help in room 134," she smiles apologetically. The woman sighs and follows the nurse. Sonomi sits alone in the room, wondering what she should do. Suddenly, she sees something that catches her interest.

On the table, there is a file with Eriol's name written on it. The woman grabs the file and reads the document carefully 1. Being a doctor before she was married, it's not hard for her to understand the situation. He is dying! And he is having a financial problem!

No longer waiting for Doctor Sugumi to come back, Sonomi quickly stands and walks out of the room. She needs to talk to her husband immediately!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol tries to sit, ignoring the pounding ache in his head. He leans his body against the wall and closes his eyes. He can't understand! For his whole life, is that the only thing he's capable of? Burdening other people, creating problems, hurting them and making them worry… he is so useless!

Even though Syaoran and Yukito is acting normal, he could see how worry they are of him! Syaoran's performance in football is decreasing badly! And Yukito, every time he is back from hospital, he looks beyond exhaustion! As if…as if, he hadn't get a proper rest for a very long time.

Tomoyo? She is very observant. Sooner or later, she will know it even though he didn't tell her. And he, he didn't know how to explain to her because he didn't want to see her tears…

Eriol stands up and starts to throw all the things on his study table to the floor. Tears of frustration start to build up in his eyes. He can't take it anymore! The regret…the guilt…the pain…everything! He just want to run away and go to a place where there is no problems. Feeling exhausted, he slides himself on a corner of the room, clutches his hair and cries.

Syaoran's head turns towards the direction of his brother's room. Just now, he heard something breaks into pieces! Rising up from his own study table he rushes towards Eriol's room. He opens the door. Everything is on the floor, glasses scattering everywhere and Eriol curls his body that shakes uncontrollably.

Watching his brother in such a state, sorrow clearly shown on his amber eyes. He slowly but steadily approaches Eriol. He kneels down and his shaking hand touches Eriol's shoulder. Then, he hugs Eriol furiously, both Eriol and he himself cries.

"Why does it have to be you who suffers this fate? Why does you sickness must go worse instead of better? Why can't I do anything to help you when you're dying? Why? Why?!" Syaoran cries. Both of the brothers remain in that situation for a very long time.

Outside the room, a certain raven-haired girl sees and heard everything. And now she can be sure what she suspects is right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo squeezes her lover's hand lightly. The day of the competition finally comes. She glances at her lover's face once in a while. He keeps on rubbing his chest once in a while with a pained expression. Tomoyo closes her eyes. If only she is blind…if only she is not observant enough to see the pain of his lover. If only…if only she is not there on that time and heard everything that he hides from her.

She snaps herself from her reverie when Eriol softly shakes her shoulder. She turns her head and sees Eriol's worry face. She shakes her head and smiles reassuringly. Eriol smiles and turns his attention back to the other contestant performance.

The contestant bows as they receives applauds from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do give a heartily applauds to our last performers. They are Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol from Tomoeda Junior High School," a lady announces. Tomoyo and Eriol walk into the stage and adjust their position. Eriol puts the violins on his shoulder and starts their show by playing 'To Zanarkand' melody as a teaser. The lonely tune rings in the air, silencing the bustling audience.

Then, he starts to play the real opening melody of 'Suteki Da Ne.' Tomoyo opens her mouth to sing.

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_ The wind like a heart

_Oyoida, kokoro_ That swims in the polluted world

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_,The cloud, a voice

_Hazunda koe_. That carries the clouded future

Tomoyo closes her eyes and sings the song with her whole heart. Somehow, in her mind…she could reminisce his voice keep on reassuring her that everything is all right when things are falling apart.

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami ni_, The moon,

_Furueta kokoro_, Torn heart in blur mirror

_Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_, The stars,

_Yawarakai namida_. Gentle tears in over flowing streams

Eriol's hand moves upwards and downwards. The tune turn steadily more yearning and forlorn as it proceeds further, like an unspoken pain. He closes his eyes and he let the melody control his heart.

_Suteki da ne_, Isn't it wonderful?

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_, To walk together, hand in hand

_Ikitai yo,_ It's my deepest desire to go

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_. To your city, your house, into your embrace

She opens her beautiful amethyst eyes that glisten with tears.

_Sono mune_, The heart

_Karada azuke_, Entrust in you 3

_Yoi ni magire_, Lost in confusion

_Yumemiru_. My dream ends 4

Like crystal, tears slowly makes it's way down her face. The soft shade of yellow spotlight shines on her, making her looks angelic. Eriol feels as if something wrecks his heart when he sees her cry.

This is the part where his violin plays the longest solo role without Tomoyo's voice. Somehow the melody sounds so melancholic without it's companion…it's soul mate. Both of them are drowned in the lonely melody that entangles into one.

_Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa_, The wind, gentle illusionary words

_Yasashii maboroshii_, Leading to nothingness

_Kumo wa yabure ashita wa_, The cloud, faraway cries

_Tooku no koe_. Shredding the future apart

_Tsuki nga nijimu kagami wo_, The moon, a heart that flows away

_Nagareta kokoro_, Within a blurred mirror

_Hoshi ga yurete koboreta_, The stars, trembles in overflowing

_Kakusenai namida_. Awakening tears that has lost

Tears couldn't seem to stop falling from her eyes. This pain, it can't be erased. She really didn't want to lose him when she still yearns for his care, his smile, and his touch. Call her selfish, she'll admit that but please, don't let her lose her lover.

_Suteki da ne_,Isn't it wonderful

_Futari te wo tori aruketa nara_,To walk together, hand in hand

_Ikitai yo_,It's my deepest desire to go

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_. To your city, your house, into your embrace

_Sono kao,_Those face

_Sotto furete_,His gentle touch

_Asa ni tokeru_,Dissolves as dawn approaches

_Yumemiru_.My dream ends 4

He opens his eyes, as sadness reflects briefly in his midnight blue eyes before it shields itself back into façade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's celebrate our Tomoyo and Eriol who helps the school to win the competition 3 years in a row!!" Daidouji Kazuka's voice booms in the living room. Everyone cheers happily. Tomoyo and Eriol smiles humbly, feeling both embarrassed and proud.

Tomoyo wears a loose light purple dress up to her knees. Eriol wears a white turtleneck shirt with black jacket. He wears jeans too. People are chatting around, some of them laugh with delight. Eriol stands on a corner of the room, leaning against the wall alone. Feeling bored, he walks out of the living room and walks towards the balcony.

After hours of searching in vain, Tomoyo finally found Eriol among the crowd. She calls him but he didn't hear her voice as he keeps on walking away. Tomoyo follows Eriol's step and finally reaches the balcony. She closes the door, a little furious.

"I know you heard me," her voice strained. Eriol smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, I do," he answers.

Tomoyo furrows her eyebrows. "So why didn't you reply?"

"I want you to follow me so that we'll be alone," he chuckles as he hugs her. Tomoyo's face turns into a deep shade of red. She buries her face into his chest. Eriol slowly inhales the smell of her hair.

'Like a lavender,' Eriol thinks with a smile. Both of them stand in silence for a long period, watching stars.

"Eriol," she whispers and releases herself free from Eriol's grasp. Then, she puts her hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes.

"You becomes so pale and frail lately. I really don't understand how I fail to realize all that…" tears cascade down her face. Midnight blue eyes widen with shock.

"How do you know? Yukito or Syaoran?" he asks with slight anger in his voice. Tomoyo shakes her head.

"I know that from your eyes. The kind of eyes that could never lie to his lover… And you, you can always be sure that I'll never leave your side," she smiles sadly. Eriol touches both sides of her cheeks. Slowly he plants a kiss on her lips.

'Arigato…(thank you) honto ni, arigato (really, thank you)'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukito-san," Kazuka's calm voice shakes the light haired man from his reverie. Yukito smiles professionally. He shakes his hand with Kazuka as the man slips something into his palm.

Yukito opens his hand just to see that there is a check in his hand. He looks up towards Kazuka with a face full of doubt.

"What is this for?" he asks.

"For Eriol. He feels like a son to me. To think all over again, I have to correct that into future-son-in-law," he smiles jokingly. Yukito, Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widen with surprise.

"You…know?" Sakura asks with a disbelief expression. Kazuka's face turns serious at once. He nods his head and sighs heavily. Yukito stares at the check. After a while, he returns the check back towards Kazuka. The other man raises his eyebrow.

"I know your intention is kind but I'm sorry, I can't accept this…"

"Yukito-san!" Syaoran turns his head towards the older man. Kazuka is about to ask Yukito when they hear shout that comes from the balcony. They rush towards the balcony and sees Eriol sitting on the floor and coughing non-stop.

His face pale and glistens with sweat. His left hand grasps his chest, moaning in pain. His breath is rather short and ragged, as if he could never get enough air in his lungs. Eriol's expression clearly shows agony that he hides carefully from the others before.

Yukito quickly scoops Eriol into his arms and puts him into his car. Sakura and Syaoran follow his car while the Daidouji excluding Takumi 1 uses the other car. Takumi left to deal with the party that they held in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukito-san, we need to operate him as fast as possible. His lungs are getting more and more damaged in a very fast period. If we didn't operate him now, the percentage for him to survive is very low," Dr Sugumi says in a very worry expression.

Kazuka overheard that and taps Yukito's shoulder.

"Go and sign the permission letter. I'll deal with the payment," he smiles reassuringly. Yukito smiles slightly and walks into Dr Sugumi's room.

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo walk into the ICU slowly. They close the door noiselessly. They watch a certain dark blue haired boy who lies on the bed with complicated machines hooks on his half-naked body to keep his heart beating.

Tomoyo closes her mouth as she makes a chocking sound. Syaoran closes his eyes with frustration. Sakura puts a hand on Syaoran's shoulder as a sign of support. Eriol seems to be glowing in the dark. His eyes closed revealing his handsome feature. Somehow, on that time he looks like a fallen angel…

He opens his eyes slowly, watching his loved ones crying over him. He smiles sadly.

"Ne, it hurts much more to 'cough' see you all look- 'cough' looking so dep-depressed," he speaks with difficulty. The others turn their head towards him. Syaoran slowly approaches him and ruffles his head. Eriol pats Syaoran's arm weakly before he clutches his chest and coughs furiously. Sakura wipes her tears with the end of he long-sleeved shirt.

Tomoyo rubs Eriol's back to ease his coughing. Yukito stands silently, as if paralyzed. Syaoran, Sakura and Yukito walk out of the room, giving privacy to both of the teen.

"Tomoyo," he whispers. The girl stares at her lover's face and smiles softly.

"I…'cough' love you," he whispers into her ear. She shivers slightly when she realizes the distance between both of them is within an inch.

"I'll wait for you! No matter how long it takes to see you again, I'll wait!! I could never, and will never be able to love anyone else as much as I love you!!" she hugs him furiously and cries in his chest. Eriol closes his eyes and swallows back the tears that threaten to fall. He rests his arms weakly on Tomoyo's back and comforts her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them wait outside of the room. Syaoran stares at the window silently with Sakura in his arms.

_Flashback_

"I have to warn you from the start that he may not survive. The chance for him to stay alive is only 50-50…" The doctor says grimly.

"Please, we can't afford to lose him Sugumi-sensei," Tomoyo says with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try my best. But, this actually depends on how strong the patient's will to live and God's will…"

_Ends Flashback_

Syaoran let go of an exhausted sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo opens her eyes just to see Eriol already wakes up. Her eyes glisten with tears but she hastily wipes them away. Tomoyo hugs him and gives a happy cry.

"I really love you," she laughs in her cry. Still weak after the operation, he merely smiles softly.

He squeezes four times her hand. Tomoyo immediately understand the sign and calls the others outside of the room.

They laugh happily when they see that Eriol wakes up.

"Hey, still alive and kickin'?" Syaoran asks his brother mischievously.

"Alive enough to kick you…" he whispers softly. The others laugh. Eriol stares intensely at Tomoyo and smiles meaningfully. He still has a debt to pay her. And he promises after a month, he'll pay back the 'suppose-to-be-beautiful-memories' that they lost.

And he loves her so much more. Because she is the most beautiful girl he ever know for his whole life, beautiful in every way. In his eyes, she will always shine like the sun in the morning. Every 'Ohayo' (Good morning) that she says is the sign that he is alive enough to love her…

Owari

1 Okay, I know this is very wrong but plz, ignore rules for a while!!

2 Remember? Daidouji Takumi is Tomoyo's brother that Eriol found at the Daidouji Cakehouse.

3 Actual meaning is 'entrust in your body' but doesn't that sound a little funny?

4 Actual meaning is 'It was a dream' but it makes more sense if I say 'my dream ends'.


End file.
